Designs have been proposed for providing container closures with dispensing openings. Typically, such conventional designs require the use of a special closure specifically designed to provide a dispensing orifice or spout and to provide suitable orifice sealing means.
It would be desirable to provide a dispensing and sealing structure which could be relatively inexpensively incorporated in conventional closures with a minimum of modification.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved design could accommodate venting of the container to facilitate steady stream dispensing or pouring of the container contents.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved dispensing and sealing structure could be provided with tamper-indicating or tamper-evident means for showing when the dispensing orifice has been opened, and it would be beneficial if such a tamper-evident means could be relatively easily incorporated on conventional closures.